


Sweet Escape

by SlushyRain



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Completely Consensual, Drabble, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Established Relationship, F/M, Flogging, Light BDSM, Reader is dominant, Reader is referred to as "ma'am", Slight sensory deprivation, not sure what else to tag, reader POV, submissive sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlushyRain/pseuds/SlushyRain
Summary: This is your favorite way to unwind and relax. Your sweet escape.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First installment of "A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away". Good ol' Underfell Sansy. 
> 
> This is based VERY heavily off Gwen Stefani's "The Sweet Escape". Almost all of the dialogue is lyrics, with the exception of a few. I took a different take on the song and I hope you guys like it!

The smell of sweat and sex rushed your senses as you opened the metal door that led into the dark, concrete room. Chains hung from the ceiling and the room was bare except for a table and a small bed in the middle of the room. On the bed was a huddled form, naked and shivering, filling the room with soft clinking noises as bones rattled against each other. His eyes were covered by a blindfold and his hands were cuffed above his skull to the iron bars at the top of the bed.

As you walked forward, the skeleton’s single gold tooth caught the light. It was some of the only color in the room, aside from the red magic that pulsed in time with your heartbeat.

“First of all, let me say,” You murmur, reaching out to caress the skeleton’s skull. “I must apologize for acting stank and treating you this way.”

The skeleton whimpers at your touch, straining to lean into the gentle caress. Sweat beads along his forehead and you stroke your thumb across his forehead to wipe a little away before bringing it to your mouth to clean it off.

“Sans.”

Sans stiffens at the commanding tone of your voice, quieting his pitiful whimpers. The room goes silent as he controls his shaking, fidgeting every few seconds in anticipation of what he knows is about to come.

“If I could escape and recreate a place that's my own world, Sans…” You whisper, stepping up to the table to run your hands over the multitude of toys lying on the table. “And I could be your favorite girl, perfectly together. Tell me, Sans, now wouldn't that be sweet?”

“I want t’ get away, yeah,” Sans chokes out, his hands clenching above his head. His head is turned towards your figure as he listens to the sound of your footsteps, hips twisting from side to side. Sweat is building up along his ribs, making them glisten.

“I know I've been a real bad girl,” You lick your lips, grabbing up your favorite flogger. The red and black leather toy had been a gift from Sans on your one year anniversary and it had easily become the go to in situations like these. “I didn't mean for you to get hurt. We can make it better… Tell me, Sans, wouldn't that be sweet?”

“I want t’ get away, t’ our sweet escape,” The skeleton groans. He’s pulling at his restraints, aching to be touched. “Please, ma’am…!”

“Quiet!” You snap, flicking the flogger with a quick snap of your wrist. It lands on his femur, leaving a red mark in its wake. Sans gasps at the contact, letting it stretch out to a low moan.

“Instead of clowning around, let's look for some common ground…” You train the flogger up Sans’ spine and across his ribs. “So, Sansy, times get a little crazy. Let’s continue, shall we?”

Sans nods quickly, arching his back to increase the contact between the flogger and his ribs. You flick your wrist again, letting the leather slap against the sensitive bones and the skeleton groans. You can see the magic pooling in his pelvis, slowly forming a bright, red cock.

“What do you say, Sans?”

“Please… Ma’am, give me my sweet escape.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm definitely taking prompts! Any ship, any scenario, etc.


End file.
